


Trick-or-Treat

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Kakuzu is asked to babysit Fuu on Halloween night. Never having gone trick-or-treating before, Kakuzu calls his long-time friend, Hashirama, for help.





	Trick-or-Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the NRPS Spook Fest  
Prompt- Trick-or-Treat (I'm so creative with my fic titles aren't I?)

Babysitting Fuu had never been a problem for Kakuzu before, but he had never had to do it on Halloween. His plans for the night had been to turn off all the lights and sit in his bedroom with the door closed and only a small light on to read by until he went to be. Instead, he got a call from his cousin asking if he would please babysit Fuu, that they were short staffed at work. He agreed before he realized what night it would be.

Fuu had arrived already in costume, a death's-head hawkmoth, complete with fuzzy wings and matching antenna headband she had made herself. She had a backpack with her containing a change of clothes and an assortment of toys.

“Uncle Kakuzu!” She shouted, smiling up at him, “Are you taking me trick-or-treating?!” 

“I suppose I am…” He said, “Unless you want to stay here and watch scary movies in the dark with me.”  
  
Her smile fell, “But… I'm not allowed to watch scary movies, I'm just a kid. I want to get candy, and see others kids costumes, and there’s a house at the end of the street that looks like they made a haunted house in the yard.” 

Hidan’s house was a haunted house year round, but Kakuzu kept that comment to himself, “I’ve never gone trick-or-treating before, but--”

“So we can go?!” She was practically jumping and down with excitement.

He sighed, defeated by an eight year old, she was hard to say no to and he found that he didn't mind. “Yes, Fuu, of course I’ll take you. When does it start?”  
  
“As soon as the sun goes down!” She ran to put her things away in the bedroom he had set aside for her, and Kakuzu took out his phone.

He had no idea what he was doing and wanted some help. 

Half an hour later there was a knock on his door and Fuu went running to open it, “Where’s your candy, Uncle Kakuzu?!” She shouted as she threw the door open to see Hashirama standing at the door. He was not in a costume and was not asking for candy.

“Fuu!” He greeted, “Don’t you look cute tonight all dressed up!”  
  
“You’re not a trick-or-treater.” Fuu pouted.

“No, he’s not.” Kakuzu agreed, appearing behind her, “Let him in.” 

“Kakuzu.” Hashirama smiled and gave his friend a hug, “I’m glad you called me. I love Halloween! I’m making Tobi hand out candy though, you should have seen the look on his face when I told him he was in charge of the door tonight.” He laughed and met Kakuzu’s eyes for a moment before turning his attention to Fuu, “So, are you ready to go get lots and lots of candy with your uncle and me tonight?”  
  
“Yeah!!” She jumped up and down and ran to her bedroom.

“I really appreciate this, Hashirama.” Kakuzu told him. He would have felt awkward and uncomfortable walking up to his neighbors doors by himself, knowing the mothers in the neighborhood would try to talk to him, and try to get him to join their groups. Having Hashirama with him would deter that sort of thing. 

“Come in a sit down for a few minutes before we go out.” 

“You should have told me you were taking me out, I’d have dressed up.”  
  
Kakuzu choked on his own saliva, coughing and turning away as he felt his face heat up as Hashirama smiled at him. 

Fuu came running through the room and stopped in front of them, “I have an emergency! I don’t have anything to put my candy in.”  
  
While Kakuzu was trying to clear his throat, Hashirama got up, “Oh? Now that _is_ an emergency. Let’s go see about a pillowcase, I'm sure your uncle has some extra.”  
  
“What’s wrong with Uncle Kakuzu? Is he sick?” She asked as she followed Hashirama out of the living room while Kakuzu coughed a few more times.

“He might be, could be very serious. I’ll have to make him some tea when we get back.”  
  
“You should do that, my mommy says he’s very stupid and refuses to go to the doctor when he needs to.”  
  
“That’s because he thinks it’s a waste of money.” Hashirama told her.

“Well that’s stupid. The doctor can make you feel better.”  
  
“I agree, but I think I’ll be able make him feel better when we get back.” Hashirama gave Kakuzu an unreadable look over his shoulder as he walked out of the room with Fuu close behind. 

Kakuzu wondered what Hashirama was up to, did he know and was just teasing him? Kakuzu hoped not. 

Leading Fuu to the hall closet where he knew Kakuzu stored all his towels and bed sheets, he opened it and started looking for a pillowcase. He found one, dark gray, and handed it to Fuu. 

Kakuzu was waiting by the front door for them, his phone in hand, “Your mother wants a picture of you before you go.”  
  
“Can we all be in the picture?” Fuu asked.

“No, I--”  
  
“Yes, of course we can.” Hashirama cut Kakuzu off.

Kakuzu sighed and rolled his eyes, he hated having his picture taken, but he felt bad saying no to Fuu and so he knelt down at her level with Hashirama on the other side of her and got a selfie of the three of them.

“Let’s see it.” Fuu said, and took his phone to look at the picture of them, then started to go through the rest of his pictures.

“Oh, that’s one of mine.” Hashirama said, “I posted that one facebook.”  
  
“It’s not, you’re mistaken.” Kakuzu said, grabbing his phone from Fuu.

“I’m sure it was.” Hashirama insisted, “It was me at the beach a few weeks ago.”  
  
“No, it was me. You just think it’s you because our hair is the same length.”  
  
“Kakuzu, I think I know my own picture.”  
  
“You never went to the beach, Uncle. You were watching me a few weeks ago.” Fuu told Kakuzu.

“Let’s just go.” Kakuzu grumbled as he shoved his phone in his back pocket where no one could get it and go through his pictures to prove he was lying. 

Kakuzu and Hashirama waited at the sidewalk while Fuu went up to the doors of his neighbors house to get candy. Neither said a word for a while. 

“You were not at the beach a few weeks ago.” Hashirama said, “Because you posted a picture of Fuu having a tea party.” He smiled and bumped his shoulder with Kakuzu’s, “It’s alright if you save my pictures. I might have saved the one of you and Fuu holding spiders at the bug show you took her to.”  
  
“You saved a picture of me, too?”  
  
“Ha! Knew it!” Hashirama shouted with a grin, "I knew that was mine!"

“Dammit!” 

“And... I did, yes.” 

They stood there, eyes locked on each other, Hashirama with a big grin on his face that Kakuzu found hard to resist as the corners of his own mouth curved up.   
  
“Look what I got!” Fuu ran down the driveway waving a full sized chocolate bar in her hands.

It took a moment before Kakuzu looked away from his friend, and congratulated Fuu on her acquisition of a full size candy bar.

They had a few more houses before they arrived at Hidan’s house at the end of the street. It was the most decorated house on the block. He was covered in black and white paint to make himself look like a skeleton, and waved them up to his garage that was done up as a haunted house.

“Kakuzu! You brought your niece out, that’s really fucking nice of you!”

“Watch what you say around her.” Hashirama warned, making Hidan roll his eyes.

“Sorry, sorry... It's really nice of you to take the kid out. Better?” 

Hashirama nodded in approval.   
  
“It’s not like I was going to just buy her a bag of candy at the store and make her sit inside.” Kakuzu told him, although he had thought of doing just that. 

“Hidan, looks like you really went all out.” Hashirama said, peering into the dark garage, with flashing lights and smoke, “I hope there’s not any actual bodies in there.”  
  
“There are. Fuu, for starters, some others went in a few minutes before her.” Hidan said, “you might want to go in with her since you're supposed to be watching her, right?” 

Scowling at Hidan, Hashirama took Kakuzu’s hand and pulled him into the garage to go after Fuu.

“Come on, Hidan didn’t kill anyone as a decoration.”  
  
“I don’t like him.” Hashirama said, “He gives me the creeps.”  
  
“He gives everyone the creeps.” Kakuzu said as they caught up to Fuu in the maze Hidan had made. It was like he had bought every decoration he came across in the stores and made a winding path so he could display all of them. 

A skeleton popped down the from ceiling, hitting Kakuzu in the head as it laughed maniacally. He thought it sounded far too much like Hidan and smacked the skeleton away with his free hand, dislodging it from whatever was holding it in place. 

Fuu screamed as it flew overhead and crashed into a foam tombstone, it's laughter dying out in a robotic way that was even more creepy than it had been before.

Hashirama and Kakuzu exchanged looks and looked around, hoping no one else saw, half expecting Hidan to run in and yell at them for ruining his haunted house. 

Kakuzu took Fuu’s hand and it was then he realized he was still holding Hashirama’s hand. Something else popped out at them, a crow that cawed over and over, and Kakuzu gave a shout, startled.

“It’s alright, Kakuzu, I’ll protect you from that awful crow.” Hashirama gave his hand a squeeze and he pulled Kakuzu and Fuu along through the maze. 

Finally out, they were once again met by Hidan who dumped a big handful of candy into Fuu’s bag, much to her delight.

“How was it? Was it scary?!” Hidan wanted to know.

“Kind of. Uncle Kakuzu screamed!”  
  
“He did, did he?”  
  
“I did not scream! We’re going now.”  
  
“Look what I got!” Fuu said as she was ushered down the driveway, her face inside the pillowcase, “He gave me so much candy!”

She reached in and held up a fun size chocolate, “Can I eat it?”  
  
“No!” Hashirama grabbed it from her and put it back in the bag, “Wait until after your uncle and I can look through everything to make sure nothing has been tampered with.”  
  
“What are you talking about? No one here would try to poison little kids.” Kakuzu reached into the pillowcase for a candy.

“You don’t know that. Hidan… he’s unhinged.” Hashirama plucked the candy from Kakuzu and put it back, “Don't want you getting poisoned either.”  
  
“Hidan isn’t _ that _ bad.” 

They waited as Fuu ran up to the door of the next house, a crowd of children joining her. 

“Just to be on the safe side, we are checking each candy when we get back to your place. You wouldn’t want Fuu to bite into a razor blade or eat a drugged candy would you?”  
  
Kakuzu rolled his eyes, that seemed like a lot of trouble to go through, especially for Hidan. He couldn't imagine anyone taking the time to open the wrapper, sticking razor blades into the candy and then making it look like nothing was done to it and resealing them. He doubted anyone on his street would do such a thing. Even Hidan. 

But he would feel awful if anything happened to Fuu and agreed, thankful to have Hashirama with him tonight. 

They took her around the block, up and down all the nearby streets, before finally starting back home, Kakuzu having to carry her as she was too tired to walk, and Hashirama carried her pillowcase, halfway full with candy, slung over his shoulder. 

He glanced over at Kakuzu and smiled. He looked so good with children, he was surprised no one had snatched him up already, but then he had to remind himself that Kakuzu was not very approachable, no matter how attractive.

Fuu had her arms around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder and Hashirama thought he might actually melt. 

Feeling eyes on him, Kakuzu turned his head to see Hashirama quickly look ahead once more. He watched him for a moment, the moonlight shining down on him, Kakuzu thought he looked very handsome, and he was good with kids, especially with Fuu who had too much energy at times for Kakuzu to handle. 

The walk back to Kakuzu's house was quiet, a few older kids were out but the streets were mostly empty now.

“I think she’s asleep.” Kakuzu said as they reached his door, “Can you get my keys? They’re in my back pocket.”  
  
Hashirama nodded, his face feeling hot as he slipped his hand into Kakuzu’s back pocket, trying very hard not to feel him up, no matter how badly he wanted to. It wouldn't be right, even if he said it was an accident. 

“They’re not here.”  
  
“Check my other pocket.”  
  
He moved so he was behind Kakuzu now and slid his hand into his pocket, just as he was about to grab the keys, Kakuzu shifted on his feet and Hashirama instead grabbed a handful of firm, hard muscle. They both froze in place, neither one of them daring to breathe. Slowly, Hashirama released Kakuzu’s butt from his grip and took the keys, removing his hand as quickly as he could. 

“Sorry!” He whispered, keeping his eyes on the front door as he struggled to unlock it. All he could think of was how good Kakuzu felt. 

“The other key.” Kakuzu told him.

Hashirama tried a different key and after several attempts, got the door unlocked. He went in first and almost shut the door on Kakuzu but swung it back open just in time. 

Without a word, Kakuzu took Fuu to her room and put her down gently in her bed. He covered her with the blankets and quietly backed out of her room, closing the door softly behind him. 

He found Hashirama in the living room with the lights on.

“I’ll help you sort through all this.” He said, doing his best to ignore he had just grabbed his friends butt. By mistake, but oh! What a glorious mistake it had been! Hashirama wanted to do it again, without a layer of denim between his hand and Kakuzu’s flesh. 

They sat down in the middle of the floor together and dumped out the candy. While sorting through it, whenever Hashirama thought Kakuzu wasn’t looking, he would glance up at him, and whenever Kakuzu thought Hashirama wasn’t looking, he would look over at him.

Their fingers grazed one another's hands as they reached for candy, leaving trails of fire behind. Kakuzu could still feel where Hashirama had grabbed him, and wanted him to do it again. 

“Oh!” Hashirama held up a candy, “Look, it’s been opened.”  
  
Kakuzu leaned closer to inspect the candy, only to feel the heat radiate from Hashirama, and looked up into dark eyes. 

“Kakuzu. I’m sorry I grabbed you.”  
  
“I’m not.” The words were out before he could stop himself and he promptly shut his mouth.

“Oh thank god.”   
  
Silence. It stretched between them for one, two, three beats. Kakuzu’s eyes slid down Hashirama’s face, landing on his lips. Hashirama followed Kakuzu’s gaze to find that Kakuzu’s lips were slightly parted and then he bit down on his bottom lip. 

They seemed to reach the same decision at the same time, both closing the distance between them. 

“We can’t. Not here.” Kakuzu said.

“Why not?” Hashirama pulled back to catch his breath.

“Not on Fuu’s candy. I’m not going to be the one to explain why it’s all smashed.” Kakuzu looked down the hall, “My bedroom.”  
  
“Good idea.” Hashirama pulled Kakuzu to his feet and lead the way, knowing exactly where it was. As soon as they were in the master bedroom, Kakuzu closed the door and locked it.

“Is she spending the night?”  
  
“I can’t…” Kakuzu inhaled sharply as Hashirama kissed all along his jaw and to his ear, “Can’t remember.”  
  
“We should find out…” Hashirama sucked on the tender, sensitive skin just below Kakuzu’s ear, “wouldn’t want to have to get the door in the middle of anything…” 

“No. We wouldn’t. You’re right.” He let himself be pinned against the wall, enjoying all the things Hashirama was doing to him, all the things Kakuzu had thought about for so long finally happening. He moaned, louder than he would have liked, as Hashirama found a particularly sensitive spot.

“So. Get your phone and find out.” Hashirama finally pulled back, a self-satisfied look on his face.

Kakuzu checked and sure enough there were recent messages from Fuu’s mother saying she would pick her daughter up soon. 

“Let’s wait until after she leaves.” Kakuzu kissed him, reversing their positions and pinning him in place, “Until then, we can go wait in the living room. Because if we stay in here…” He kissed a trail down Hashirama’s throat and pushed his knee between his thighs, “Neither of us will be able to answer the door. And that would be very awkward...” 

* * *

“Fuu, sweetie, it’s time to go home, your mother is here.” Kakuzu said as he gently shook her awake. 

Fuu opened her eyes and clutched her snail plushie closer. 

“Do I have to go?”  
  
“Yes, but you can come back another time.” Kakuzu picked her up and carried her out, not missing the way Hashirama watched him, smiling.

“Mommy, I got so much candy.” Fuu wiggled out of Kakuzu’s arms and jumped down and ran over to hug her mom when she saw her at the front door.

Hashirama handed over the pillowcase, “We went through everything for her, there were only a couple of pieces that were opened and I threw them away.”  
  
“Thank you.” She smiled at Kakuzu and Hashirama, “I really appreciate you taking her out. Say thank you to your uncle and his friend.”  
  
“Thank you, Uncle Kakuzu and his friend!” She gave them a smile and then followed her mom down the driveway.  
  
“You’re welcome, Fuu. Goodnight.” Kakuzu and Hashirama waved, watching as they walked down the driveway and then shut the door and turned to each other.

“Now, where were we?” Hashirama drawled as he advanced on Kakuzu.

**Author's Note:**

> I love HashiKaku and finally got the chance to write some! Please enjoy! Thanks for reading :D


End file.
